bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Atsuharu Shiba
| birthday = February 27 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'11" | weight = 187 lbs | eyes = Brown | hair = Crimson Red | blood type = AB- | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Seireitou Kawahiru | occupation = Professor of English Leader of | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = Silver-Hairs Gang | partner = Hanako Katsuragi | previous partner = Seireitou Kawahiru (teacher) | base of operations = Human World ( , Japan) | marital status = Steady | relatives = Hanako Katsuragi (girlfriend) | education = Shinō Academy Seireitou Kawahiru | status = Alive | shikai = Atogetsu | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Atsuharu Shiba (志波 熱春, Shiba Atsuharu) is a male living in the . Though he had never managed to complete his studies at the Shinō Academy, his multiple exploits in service to the has led to him being granted the status of an honorary . Atsuharu had once trained under , and having continued to become stronger throughout his various battles, he has garnered a reputation as an immense power that even the recognizes. He lives together with his girlfriend, , and serves as the professor of english in as well as the supervisor of . Appearance Personality Generally considered to be an unmotivated person, Atsuharu lived a majority of his life with the goal of living a simple life where he could support himself to a bare minimum and live a content existence. While many would think this to be merely a form of modesty, this eventually caused him rather negative consequences, such as having to leave the academy for being unable to complete the program. Despite this, he didn't appear bothered by this turn of events, instead opting to follow in the way of other unsavory individuals in the history of , and chose to live in the . Atsuharu always enjoyed reading stories depicting heroes accomplishing grand feats and saving the masses, usually those of the fantasy genre, but he always put off the idea of "heroism" as being nothing but a device best left to fictional stories. He never considered the duty of the Shinigami to be that of heroism, but just another job that had to be done, and it was from there that most of his lack of motivation to continue in his studies arose. In his time as a resident of the living world, he came across multiple obstacles — mostly in the form of rogue looking for their next meal. However, he wasn't the time to actively search for them nor to hunt them down, even if he caught onto their spiritual power. "Somebody else will get to it, it doesn't concern me." Only if they were to get in his way during his evening walks would he ever bother to take them down. Even for his skill level, average Hollow were not much of a challenge, so as long as he didn't attract attention, he wouldn't have to worry about dealing with greater threats. But this somewhat changed when he met a young woman who crossed his path while running from a Hollow; namely, . Despite being near him, the Hollow wasn't interested much in him, and so he initially wrote it off like he normally would, but something didn't quite sit right with him. After opting to save her, the two began a friendship, which later evolved into a romantic relationship fairly quickly. His decision to put off dealing with Hollows not in his immediate vicinity was more or less put off by Hanako's consistent badgering, pushing him to step up and be more active since he possessed the power to make a difference and to help people. While it didn't have a huge effect on him, he came to the conclusion that he didn't want to see any of the friends he had made during his time in the living world, including that of his girlfriend, so he chose to become more active as a Shinigami. However, he is still often selective in which cases he will take on, prompting Hanako to have to step in and push him into the situation. While he is shown to be visibly annoyed, and occasionally angered, by Hanako's incessant nagging, he cannot help but feel all the more close to her when she shows her concern. His constant dealings with multiple adversaries, often forced into them by his girlfriend's beckoning, eventually led to him becoming more recognized by the spiritual community. But with greater attention, so too did this attract greater enemies. Eventually, Atsuharu reached a point that he had to concede that he would need to become stronger, and after being dealt a severe defeat by an enemy, he sought out training under the only individual he knew could help him and was no longer allied with the Soul Society. was on vacation. So he was stuck pursuing the eccentric . The two, suffice to say, didn't get off on the best foot. With their personalities clashing, as well as their motivations for fighting differing so greatly, the two were often at odds; despite Seireitou accepting him as a student. Atsuharu made his stance clear on the matter: so long as he could keep his girlfriend and a handful of others fine, he didn't need any more strength than that. But the silver-haired mentor wrote him off as having the mind of a child. This only led to a sort of resentment during training, due also to being impaled through the chest by Seireitou's hand as well as his sword broken, but in the end, the insight and power Atsuharu acquired more than made up for it. While a bit strained, the two came to forge a close teacher-student relationship, with Atsuharu paying his respects during his battles with enemies by addressing him as the "source of his skills", while he cites his girlfriend as the "source of his power". Though not very often, Seireitou and Atsuharu do have their brief encounters, leading to otherwise hilarious circumstances. Something eventually came to change within Atsuharu, which he himself came to eventually notice. He claims that it isn't very prominent, nor drastic, but the change is very clear. When engaged in a long-standing battle that forces him to his limits, he cannot help but feel invigorated and fired up during the fight. Never before did he possess a desire to win or be better than somebody else, but when facing an opponent of great skill that pushes Atsuharu to the peak of his own abilities, he expresses a will to not lose. He is unable to exactly explain what the feeling is, but whatever it is, he finds that he would feel uneasy losing after putting so much effort into something. History Synopsis Equipment *' ' Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Atogetsu (跡月, "Scarred Moon"): Being considered a rare case, Atsuharu's Zanpakutō is one that does not possess a sealed form. It is constantly in a release, which takes the form of a large scythe with a hilt that resembles a skull and spine vertebrae that run down a length comparable to Atsuharu's own height. He typically adorns the scythe on his back via a strap worn over his shoulder. *' :' Atogetsu is a Zanpakutō that is a "constant-release type" (恒久解斬魄刀, Kōkyūkai Zanpakutō; Literally meaning "Constant-Release Zanpakutō"). The spirit of Atogetsu is female, a rare occurrence for a male Shinigami, and is noted as being exceptionally lazy, however, not allowing Atsuharu to truly tap into its abilities at the start of a battle. It seems to behave as a true partner to Atsuharu in every sense of the word, in that it is capable of perceiving everything that Atsuharu does as well, but does not seem very willing to cooperate entirely from the start of a conflict. According to speculation made by Seireitou, Atogetsu desires for her master to wield her power in order to become stronger and to make a name for himself, whereas Atsuharu has no desire for such things; wanting only the strength needed to protect people he cares about. Because of this, the two often come into conflict, which results in the Zanpakutō not granting its full power to Atsuharu from the start of a battle. :Shikai Special Ability: Reflective of Atsuharu's spiritual nature, Atogetsu is a Zanpakutō that wields intense heat as a weapon. In reference to its name, it is literally capable of scarring the earth itself in the wake of the scythe's swing, using heat to incinerate everything in its path. What makes Atogetsu a slow starter is that the intensity of its heat at the beginning of a fight is barely enough to be considered on par with standard flames, manifesting as fireballs whose embers lick the edge of the scythe before being launched off from its tip toward the intended target. As the battle continues, and Atogetsu yields more of its strength, the intensity of its fire increases to the point where it no longer manifests as fireballs but its immense heat simply incinerates everything within the wake of the scythe swing. This drawback can be mitigated if Atsuharu's passion is somehow ignited during battle in a way that resonates with Atogetsu's own drive. *' :' Kazara Enzuki (飾ら炎月, "Adorned Blaze Moon"): The scythe dissolves in an array of embers that surrounds Atsuharu and appears as if it is setting him on fire. In fact, it is not uncommon for Atsuharu to actually be set on fire when attempting to use his Bankai at a time that Atogetsu would normally be against it. When this happens, the flames retain their orange-red color, but when Atogetsu permits the use of Bankai, the flames turn into a bright gold color and latch themselves onto Atsuharu's body, shaping themselves into a sort of clothing that resembles his normal attire but entirely composed of the golden blaze, as Atsuharu's soul resonates with Atogetsu and transforms his physical self into the same golden flames. Atsuharu's very presence emits an enormous level of heat which increases the general temperature in the vicinity, which has the power to severely hinder water and ice abilities via induced evaporation. :Bankai Special Ability: As an embodiment of flames, Atsuharu is no longer restricted by the same limitations as a physical body. He is capable of bending and contorting beyond reasonable means of flexibility and is capable of moving at insane speeds. However, because he is no longer a physical body, he has no physical strength to expend. In lieu of this, Atsuharu's punches create small-scale compressed explosions at the tips of his knuckles that, upon impact with a target, radiate outwards with a tremendous degree of force; an ability which is often referred to as "Bakken" (爆拳, "Blast Fist"). Because he is a being of fire in his Bankai state, anything remotely flammable that comes into contact with Atsuharu will catch on fire, meaning that he must regularly keep himself afloat as to prevent needless fires from forming in his vicinity. :*'Bakken Senkaibu' (爆拳旋回舞, "Blast Fist Circling Dance"): An extremely fast technique in which Atsuharu makes use of his Bankai's speed in order to deliver a series of explosive punches onto an opponent before managing to escape so as not to be caught in the wake of the multitude of explosions. However, due to their close proximity, what actually happens in that instant following Atsuharu's series of Bakken strikes and subsequent distancing from the opponent is that the series of explosions seem to act in concert with one another to actually produce a single tremendous explosive force that flows upwards like a swirling inferno. :*'Enshō Ranbu' (延焼乱舞, "Spreading Flames Chaotic Dance"): Whether by his own will or the actions of his opponent(s), Atsuharu's flame body can actually split apart and reform into multiple flame clones of himself. What sets these clones apart from typical clone techniques is that there is no "real" Atsuharu but that all of the flame clones are actually part of the original Atsuharu. It is unknown how many of himself he can create at a given time but he has shown himself capable of creating an entire battalion of flame copies. Should there be multiple flame clones present when the Bankai ends, they will all flow into a single one of the clones to reform the complete Atsuharu. .}} Quotes * "We shouldn't blame ourselves for the bad things that happened to us. Sometimes, no matter what we do, we are victims of the circumstances. We should just have to pull ourselves out." Behind the Scenes With the permission of the , this character is meant to serve as rendition of the character, . Category:Character